


Common Love Isn't for Us

by xxsilverlist



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, They both consent tho, no beta we die like men, possibly??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverlist/pseuds/xxsilverlist
Summary: 'All night I'll riot with youI know you got my back, and you know I got you...Baby keep on dancing like you ain't got a choice'Buck and Eddie go out dancing with the intentions of having a good time which leads to a great time, which leads to feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	1. Hold On Just a Little Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fic for this fandom, hope ya'll enjoy!This show, and ship (!), have taken over my life lmao. Loosely based off of Physical by Dua Lipa, I kept fidgeting with this fic for a while now lol.

The sun sets on Los Angeles, a brilliant display of colors streaking the sky in varying hues of orange, red, and violet. Another weekend coming up with the promise of a little bit more; more love, more friends, more excitement.

Buck swings open the door to his apartment with a wide grin, rubbing his hands together. “Come in, come in man. Are you ready for tonight?” He asks sweeping his arm out in a welcoming motion.

Eddie walks in with a small smile, shrugging off his jacket and laying it carefully over Buck’s couch. He nods, casually making his way towards the coffee pot. “Sure am, but I need coffee first if I’m going to last the whole night out.”

Buck smiles closing the door. “Make me a cup too?”

They both sit at the breakfast bar nursing their coffees, watching as the sky fades from violet to black a few stars daring to peek out. Buck watches Eddie as he puts the cups in the sink holding in a sigh, trying to keep his eyes from lingering too long.

His breath catches when Eddie turns around reaching for him. He stumbles backwards, his back pressing against the hard marble of the kitchen island. Eddie reaches behind him slowly and Buck tips his head down, letting Eddie close the gap between them.

The sound of keys jingling brings Buck back to reality. “We should get going, Hen and Karen will probably beat us to the club.” Eddie says softly.

~

They’re driving downtown, the streetlamps casting a warm glow over the inside of Eddie’s truck, illuminating the man every so often; the way the lights hit his face Buck thinks Eddie couldn’t be more handsome. Buck shakes that thought out of his head quickly however, now is not the time he thinks, deciding to mess with the radio so he wouldn’t have to think about his feelings for his best friend anymore. Especially after earliers mistake.

“So, this what the young people are into now?”

Buck laughs out loud sending a glare Eddie’s way. “Well what do people your age do for fun old man?” He jokes relaxing into the seat as Eddie smiles over at him and shoots back, “Probably a puzzle, eating cheese and drinking whisky.”

They both laugh and Buck glances out the truck window where the club was starting to come into view. His fingers tap against his thighs, Buck knows he’s probably fidgeting way too much right now but Eddie doesn’t mention it and for that Buck is grateful. Buck could also probably admit it was nerves that was making his feet tap and hands sweat.

He looks over at the driver seat where Eddie is pulling into the club’s parking lot with intense concentration. Feelings aside, Buck wanted Eddie to have fun tonight and he had only hoped maybe a gay club was the right thing ever since Eddie had mentioned a while back that he was starting to question his own sexuality.

It wasn’t a date (really). They were meeting Hen and Karen here for a few drinks and some fun on a much-needed weekend off that didn’t involve takeout food and their kids. Even though, to Buck, those nights were the absolute best and he always enjoyed hanging out with Christopher and Eddie watching movies and eating pizza. Yet, he hadn’t been out dancing in a while and when Karen suggested dancing a few nights ago… well he’d kinda jumped on the chance to ask Eddie to tag along.

He glances over again to where Eddie is giving him a soft smile as he opens the driver’s door and hops out. Buck blows out a breath, man was he so gone when it came to that man. Somewhere in his mind he wondered if maybe he had a chance but those thoughts usually came at 3 a.m. when he’d had a few too many, or couldn’t sleep; whichever came first. Buck could really only hope that Eddie remained in his life whichever way Eddie decided to.

He hops out of the truck fixing his shirt absentmindedly and heading towards his best friend. “Ready to dance the night away?” He says, nudging Eddie in the side.

“I don’t know about the whole night.” Eddie laughs falling into step with Buck as they walk to the entrance their shoulders grazing each other every few steps. “But yeah, used to dance all the time in Texas before I joined the Army.”

“Really now?” Buck raises a brow and levels a look at Eddie. “You’ll have to show me some moves.”

Eddie really laughs then slinging an arm around Bucks’ waist and if Buck settles into the embrace a little more than he blames it on the music blaring from the club.

Hen and Karen are by the door waiting for them dressed pretty casually except for the bright pops of pink eye shadow and glitter on their eyelids which, wow, looks really good on them. Buck waves at them and pulls forward grabbing Eddie by the elbow. “Hen! Karen!” He yells out making both women turn around with grins on their face.

The music is louder now, intoxicating as it hums in his veins and Buck can’t wait to get inside.

“Better late than ever!” Karen exclaims but brings both boys into her arms in a tight hug. “Now lets go have fun.”

Hen rolls her eyes but gives Buck a hug, gripping Eddie’s arm for a moment. “Come on we already have a table reserved.”

Inside the club is packed and humid, strobe and black lights sweeping the room in various neon colors. Bodies pack into the dance floor, moving together to the beat of the music. On the sides couples litter the bar and tables sitting close and under the privacy of the shadows enjoy themselves to each other.

Buck hasn’t been here but he’s been to enough gay bars and clubs back in his Buck 1.0 phase to know not much has changed except for the friends he’s with. He turns to Eddie to ask him what he wants to drink when he sees the look on his face. His eyes are a bit narrowed and his shoulders squared off and Buck quickly goes and backtracks in his memory to remember if he mentioned to Eddie that this was a gay bar.

“Ugh, you okay? I did mention it was a gay bar right, because if not I’m so sorry Eddie we don’t have to stay if—”

“Buck its fine,” Eddie laughs, Eddie’s fingers grazing his own for a moment; and yeah whatever it is between them, the borderline flirting, intense looks, and always being together Buck hopes maybe tonight will give him some answers. “Just… I haven’t been to a club in a while, the lights and crowdedness sort of stunned me there for a moment.”

“We can go--” Buck tries again because, shit, maybe this was a bad idea but Hen and Karen have made it to the table and are waving them down furiously. “If it’s too much--”

Eddie grabs both his elbows this time pulling him close to his chest. “Buck, I said it’s fine let’s go sit with Hen and Karen,” He says patiently and Buck nods finally relaxing.

They both make their way over finally settling into their seats at the high table and there’s a round of beers on the table already but Buck is feeling reckless already, and Eddie looks way too good in that shirt, that he excuses himself quickly and heads over to the bar and orders a round of shots.

“Time to loosen up guys,” He drawls setting the shots on the table and Karen laughs waving away the shot.

“I’m the DD remember,” Eddie says lowly even as he smirks and takes one of the shots. “This is the only one I’m having Buck, no fighting me. Ah no, don’t give those eyes,” he laughs and Buck rolls his eyes clinking his glass with Hen’s and they down their tequila way too quickly.

He chases it with the beer and watches as Eddie sips on his while their friends make conversation with them. Karen leaves to grab another round of beers leaving them at Hen’s mercy.

“So, you boys are going to dance right? That’s the whole reason we’re here because if not we could be doing this at Bobby’s and Athena’s,” She says taking a swig of her beer.

“Dance together?” Eddie asks glancing over at Hen with a curious look on his face.

Hen leans on the table looking knowingly at both of them, “Dance together or with whoever; I mean what happens at the gay bar stays at the gay bar, right boys?” She smirks and leans back up.

“Yes ma’am,” They both say in unison.

“Okay so who told the bartender to keep the shots coming on mine and Hen’s tab?” Karen says placing a tray down that hold more shots and beer. She looks at Buck and Buck shrugs feeling his cheeks and neck heat up.

“Sorry I was joking! I didn’t think he’d take me seriously,” Buck tries to defend but all Karen does is shake her head passing him both a shot and beer.

“Drink up,” She says as Buck slides her a $50 to cover the shots.

“You too,” she says passing the rest out to Hen and Eddie.

“No hey don’t make Eddie drink,” Buck protests watching the way the shot glass presses against Eddie bottom lip.

Eddie shrugs downing the shot, “It’s okay Buck I know when to stop, if anything there’s Uber or whatever.”

Buck has half a mind to say _no stop_ but then again Eddie is a grown adult and if he says he wants to drink Buck feels like he should let him. All he can do is shrug and take another chug at his beer.

They sit around for a while talking and catching up, at some point nachos make their way over to the table and they dig in greedily. Buck steals jalapenos from Eddie as the man attempts to hog them all.

They wait on the dancing however. First the music is too fast and electric then its too slow and neither of them are in that mood yet; so, they sit around and Buck loses count of the beers he has but he feels the pleasant buzz in his system as the tequila catches up to him. He fights Eddie on the last jalapeno, letting Eddie win even as Eddie tears in half and places it as carefully as he can on Buck’s tortilla chip.

It makes the whole table burst out laughing and finally Karen perks up pointing to the dance floor. “Now, lets dance now. Babe lets go.” Hen follows along laughing and twines her hand with Karen’s and they make their way down the steps to the dance floor.

The beat is hypnotic Buck admits that and he can feel himself loosening up further as it picks up the pace. His feet tap to the beat and he glances at Eddie who is slamming down two shots back to back and he reaches out, gently putting his hand over Eddie’s wrist.

“You good?”

“Let’s dance,” Eddie says breathless flipping his hand over. “Dance with me?”

Buck tightens his grip on Eddie’s hand and nods, “Lets dance.”

“Don’t let go,” Eddie whispers as they find a spot on the dance floor, tugging Buck closer to him. Buck can spot Hen and Karen from the corner of his eye scooting closer to them but giving them their space to dance alone if they want to.

Buck smiles knots turning in his stomach even as his body says _yes, god yes._

“You know I got you,” Buck says and lets his body take over stepping into Eddie’s space.

_Lights out and follow the noise._

They’re bodies press closer together as the music surrounds them and Buck doesn’t know where he ends and Eddie begins. All he knows is somewhere in the midst of it all as they started dancing it went from nodding their heads, shuffling around each other and making fun of themselves to this, _god this_.

Buck presses his back against Eddie’s chest letting the music speak for him, leaning his head back on Eddie’s shoulder. He’s so lost in the rhythm the bass pressing down on him, his arms find their way above his head. They’re hips sway and Buck arches back more, asking for more. Eddie grabs at his waist, fingers splayed over his stomach and Buck prays the music doesn’t end.

Eddie spins him out and Buck laughs, tangling his fingers with Eddie’s and pulls, spinning Eddie under his arms.

_Hold on, tell me if you're ready_

Somewhere between the music changing from fast and sweaty to electric and moody, and Buck draping himself over Eddie, they manage to take another shot and it fuels him on. Hen and Karen join them for another song and they all cheer each other on, dancing together until they lose sight of the women.

Buck spins around grabbing Eddie’s waist and pulling closer, tighter. Eddie grins at him weaving his arms around Buck’s neck and pulls him down pressing their foreheads together. Their hips grind together as they lose the pace, focusing only on pulling each other closer and closer still.

Another shot tossed back and Buck is aware they’ve managed to carve out a small space for themselves in a shadowy corner. They move slower now, Eddie letting his hands wonder up and down Buck’s body feather light, and Buck digs his fingers into Eddie’s biceps biting down hard on his lower lip.

The music shifts to something sultry and deep, so slow it’s tempting, all bass and raspy voices and Buck fully expects Eddie to pull away except he doesn’t. Eddie closes his eyes and rests his head against Buck’s shoulder and Buck tightens his grip on Eddie’s waist. They move in a lazy circle; Buck looks down only to find Eddie peering up at him through his lashes looking sinful.

The room spins in flashes of neon colors.

Eddie smirks up at him, something teasing in his eyes.

Buck gasps digging his fingers into Eddie’s hips as the other man presses a rough kiss his neck.

Bodies press around them as they dance and Eddie presses another hot kiss to his neck and Buck loses his train of thought, bending his head down.

He meets Eddie’s lips and its everything he ever wanted. Buck moves letting one hand cup Eddie’s check while the other rests on his lower back.

No turning back now.

He goes for another kiss, biting softly at Eddie’s lower lip and deepens the kiss.

~

He doesn’t know how or when but he knows he owes Hen and Karen one for getting him and Eddie back to Buck’s apartment in one piece but for the moment he lets his brain shut down and lets his hands wonder.

They start at Eddie’s face, caressing and tugging at hair down to his cheek as Eddie backs him up against the door, both hands on his chest. Buck lets his hands float down to Eddie’s shoulders where he slides one hand against Eddie’s neck and leans forward loving the way Eddie takes the lead kissing him harshly. Eddie grabs at him, tugging at his shirt running his hands over Bucks chest, letting one hand cup Buck’s cheek.

Buck groans letting his head fall back as Eddie kisses down his neck to the open space on his shoulder.

“Shirt. Off.” Eddie whispers and tugs it up. Buck nods letting Eddie take off his shirt and he quickly tugs at Eddie’s to get the other man’s shirt off.

Eddie continues his assault on Buck, kissing down his chest and Buck can feel himself getting hard, feels the heat run over his body as Eddie kisses lower down his stomach and starts tugging on his belt.

He has a better idea.

“Eddie,” he pants out just as Eddie gets his belt undone. “Eds.”

Eddie glances up through his eyelashes still on his knees and it’s the hottest thing Buck has ever seen. “Bed, please?” He whispers dragging Eddie up and giving him a heated kiss on the lips.

Eddie nods and they stumble upstairs to where Buck pushes Eddie onto the bed, moving to straddle him. Their kisses turn rushed, all teeth and tongue as Buck desperately asks for more; one arm grips Eddie's shoulder tightly while Eddie manages to get Bucks pants undone and starts sliding them down grabbing at his ass. 

Buck moans into his mouth and rocks against him making Eddie shudder. His hands roam over Eddie’s strong chest and settle on his biceps and Buck pulls away a little opening his eyes.

“Eddie, do you want to do this?”

Eddie’s brown eyes flutter open and looks at him sweetly, “Do you?”

Buck nods, “God yes Eddie, of course I do! You need to answer, though.” He gives him another kiss pulling back a few more inches putting space between them.

Eddie closes his eyes for a moment before looking up and straight into Bucks eyes, Eddie’s face startlingly sober. “Yes, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Buck doesn’t get to say anything instead Eddie flips him over onto the bed and Buck melts under his touch as Eddie kisses him gently on the lips before moving lower down his jaw.

Buck’s legs wrap around Eddie’s waist to anchor him there, he fully intends to enjoy every last bit Eddie will give him. Buck manages to tangle his fingers into Eddie’s hair tugging lightly, the moan that escapes Eddie’s lips enough to send him over the edge.

Buck smiles and arches up, raising his brows at Eddie.

Eddie laughs softly and presses down rolling his hips against Buck’s and they both moan at what the night promises. Buck sighs and in the back of his mind he hopes the night never comes to an end. Who needs sleep when he has Eddie right on him?


	2. We Created Something Phenomenal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning after glow, there are important things that must be talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out waaay softer than i planned :)

The sun rises on Los Angeles, turning the sky deep violet to pale blue to sky blue all in a matter of hours. The stars go back to their hiding spaces and the city dwellers come out to start their day, the city buzzing alive.

The day promises lazy kisses over steaming cups of coffee, tenderness. It promises new opportunities and sweet fulfillment. Warm blankets to burrow into, softness.

~

The morning light filters in softly from the windows and Buck stirs, kicking off the sheets. He reaches a hand out searching. The space next to him is cold however, startling him awake and alert. Buck sits up looking to the space next to him where he is very certain Eddie had just been a few hours ago. His brain feels fuzzy and his throat his dry, and goddamn he has a headache.

There’s a sock over his alarm clock on the nightstand.

On the floor only his clothes litter around the bed a glaring reminder to what had happened the night before.

He glances over at the space remembering; their bodies flushed against each other as they took their time with each other, discovering what they both liked. Eddie blowing him until Buck saw stars and then some, coming on himself, streaking Eddie’s chest. Buck faintly remembers getting Eddie off, stroking him, planting kisses on every part of Eddie’s body until he came in Buck’s hands before they both collapsed back into the pillows sweaty and panting. Buck had pulled Eddie against his chest after they had cleaned up pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before they had drifted off.

He sits up straighter the sheets pooling around his waist _. Oh my god_ , he thinks, _I slept with my best friend. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

He rubs his eyes trying to get the fog to lift. Why wasn’t Eddie next to him?

Eddie should be next to him.

_Eddie’s not here, he must have left._

Why would he leave?

_What did we do? Everything is probably ruined and he’ll never want to speak to me again._

_I should go to him; do I blame it on tequila?_

Buck breathes in sharply, tumbling out of bed. He begins to head to the shower to at least clean himself up when another thought passes his mind. _Will he even be home?_

_No, I’ll go to his place and we’ll talk and… and… and we can fix this! I’ll tell him how I feel but if he only wants to be friends that’s fine_ , his inner monologue continues as he finishes up his shower in record time and rushes back out to his bed half hoping Eddie would be there curled up asleep. Buck rubs his eyes again, the panic flaring in his chest when he realizes Eddie really isn’t in his bed.

He pulls on his sweats and tries to find his shirt but says, “Fuck it,” under his breath. He can pull on his hoodie at the door.

He stops at the top of the stairs and checks for his phone making sure it’s charged before shooting a text to Eddie, hoping for a reply. He couldn’t lose Eddie, not now and not ever. He swallows, no matter his feelings their friendship came first. He starts down the steps two at a time keeping his eyes firmly on the floor.

That’s when the smell hits him. The heady scent of that fancy coffee Eddie had brought over the other week mixed in with the smell of the peanut butter cookies Maddie had made that Buck keeps hidden in his pantry so he didn’t eat them all at once.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

Buck whips around giving himself whiplash all while making his headache ten times worse.

Eddie sits on the bar stool cradling a cup of coffee and a half-eaten cookie on the counter. There’s a small amused smile on his face as he pats the stool next to him and Buck lets his feet take him over and he sits down carefully. He eyes Eddie for a second taking in the sight of his shirt fitting loosely on him and the clean smell of his own soap on Eddie.

“You’re…”

“Awake, yeah,” Eddie laughs softly standing up. He goes over to the coffee pot and pours a cup fixing it the way Buck likes. “Not all of us sleep until eleven.”

“Its eleven already?” Buck whispers gratefully taking the cup of coffee and two Tylenol's from Eddie. “How long—”

“Not gunna lie, I’ve been up since 6,” Eddie says softly sitting back down. He looks into his own cup of coffee like all the answers might be in there. They just might be.

“But we fell asleep at like 4,” Buck says swallowing down the pills a little too hard. He coughs but waves off Eddie’s concerned look in favor of stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

“Yeah I know,” Eddie continues to stare into his coffee and Buck has a feeling he knows what’s next. His chest tightens and he sets the cup down a little to hard and looks over at his best friend.

“Hey listen Eddie, we don’t… I mean if you don’t want. What I’m trying to say is I still want us to be friends I know last night was a lot and damn I really do want more but if you don’t, I completely understand. I just have to get this off my chest—”

“Buck let me speak please, pendejo, shhh.” Eddie says scooting closer to Buck. Eddie picks up his hand lacing their fingers together. “Last night was amazing and yes I woke up and I panicked for like an hour because I’m still coming to terms with my own sexuality but this,” He gestures between them and Buck’s heart flutters, “This is very real. I meant what I said last night, I’ve been wanting this for a long time. I… I really love you.” Eddie says in a breath, the fondness and love in his face makes Buck’s heart melt.

Buck watches Eddie’s face for a moment letting his words sink into his bones. He watches trying to find a flicker of uncertainty or a half-truth, but Eddie is open with him always open with him when it counts. His eyes warm and trusting; Buck can feel Eddie’s thumbs rubbing over his hand calming him down, always. Buck lets out a breath, his own feelings rising to the surface and he can feel his cheeks heat up.

“I really want this too,” Buck whispers leaning closer. Buck smiles when their noses bump and presses on, “I love you too, Eddie.”

Eddie closes the gap between them and kisses him so gently, sweetly, chastely. Very different form their kisses last night. He kisses him again a little fiercer with one hand on Buck’s neck and Buck thinks he can get used to that; how fiercely he knows Eddie will love him. “I love you, always.”

Buck smiles and gently rises out of the stool, bringing Eddie close to him. He kisses him raising Eddies’ chin up to him carefully. Eddie follows resting his palms on Buck’s chest, faintly Buck hears his breath hitch. Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist staying there for a while, kissing Eddie softly, nipping on his bottom lip. Eddie presses closer hands settling across Buck’s shoulders as he deepens the kiss, tongue slipping into Buck’s.

Carefully Buck starts walking backwards keeping one hand firmly on Eddie’s waist. Slowly they make their way back up the stairs tugging off clothes with each soft step. Every other step brings another kiss, Buck never once letting go.

Eddie caresses his face murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish to him that Buck only half understands. He loves it though, pressing messier kisses to Eddie’s lips after each sentence keeping his hands tight on Eddie’s hips. The last of their clothing slips off and Buck gets to soak in the scene this time.

Buck carefully tosses Eddie onto the bed kneeling over him; chasing him, following him. Eddie tugs him down laughing at Buck’s fond expression.

Nothing on this planet compares to it. To the way their bodies tangle together, or how sweetly and gently they both are this round. Buck smiles up at Eddie letting him set the pace and, oh lord, he wants this every day.

After, when they’re full and sated off each other; they linger in bed a little longer, Eddie cuddled close on Buck’s chest. Eddie pulls him closer, letting one leg drape across Buck’s hips. Buck traces patterns into his skin, pressing kisses to Eddie until he drifts off to sleep. Buck pulls the comforter tighter around them and lets the warm sun lull him asleep as well.

When they finally leave the bed again its well into the afternoon. After a brief call to Eddie’s abuela and ensuring Chris was alright with Eddie being home later they settle on making a lunch/dinner meal.

Dinner ends up being pancakes as Eddie insists Buck makes them since he didn’t get any in the morning. Buck rolls his eyes but complies cooking up a whole stack of them along with eggs and bacon that they both finish pretty quickly.

They both sit at the couch, knees pressed together, and they laugh over what they remember from the night before. Eddie telling him how he managed to see Hen and Karen giving them thumbs up as they danced while Buck laughs out his story of Karen confusing another person as Hen and then getting so upset, she started crying.

It’s easy and the same as before except now Buck can lean over and press a kiss to Eddie’s shoulder, to his cheek, without fearing anything and anticipating Eddie pressing a kiss back.

Eventually the sun begins to set and Eddie has to get back home. They go to pick up his truck at the club and Eddie spins around at the last-minute asking Buck to follow him home and watch a movie with him and Chris.

“Shouldn’t you at least take me out on a date first Diaz?” Buck half jokes already knowing he would be following Eddie home.

“God, get your ass to my place and find out,” Eddie jokes back and kisses him hotly before getting into his truck.

Buck spends a few moments staring after him grinning like an idiot because, wow, that’s his man now.

If Buck practically skips back to his jeep than that was between him, God, and the bouncer outside the club.

~

At Eddie’s house they watch a movie where eventually sleep overtakes Eddie early into the film. Buck laughs to himself and looks over at Chris who is still focused on the movie. “Hey pal, want me to order pizza?”

Chris grins at him and nods, “Is Dad going to eat too?”

Buck glances at Eddie, who is snoring into the pillow next to him. “Nah, but we’ll save him a piece alright.”

He manages to get a blanket over Eddie and gets to work ordering their usual pizza preferences.

Somewhere between ordering the pizza and starting a second movie Eddie wakes up, groaning and stretching loudly right as the doorbell rings. He looks at Chris first, confuse written on his face before turning to Buck with the same expression. Buck shrugs waving in the general direction of the front door.

“Pizza!” Chris says cluing in Eddie to what’s going on. Buck laughs getting up to get the pizza.

“You ordered pizza?” Eddie groans again settling better on the couch. His hair sticks up in random spots and there’s a pillow mark on his cheek leaving Buck in the entry spending a good minute staring at how incredibly great his lover looks freshly woken up.

Eventually he wonders back to the living room and Buck sets the pizza down carefully, glancing between Chris and Eddie. “Was I not supposed to? I mean you were knocked out and me and the little man were hungry so…”

Eddie laughs shaking his head, “Was just gunna say you’d better save me a few slices.”

The finish the rest of the movie and this time Chris falls asleep between them, curling up into Buck’s side. Buck rakes his fingers gently through the kid’s hair perfectly content. He had to be honest this was probably the best weekend of his life. He hoped that it would stay like this: him, Eddie, and Chris together watching movies, being domestic.

He laughs to himself and gently prods Eddie, motioning to Chris. Both him and Eddie wrestle Chris to bed and tuck him in staying at the door for a few moments to make sure he wouldn’t wake back up.

When Eddie decides the coast is clear he motions Buck to follow him, they walk back to the kitchen and Eddie starts to tidy up working around Buck. After everything gets put away Eddie turns off the lights, turning slowly to look at Buck.

Buck scoops him into a hug pressing a kiss to his temple. “I guess this is goodnight then?” He knows he should probably head to his own apartment except he doesn’t really want to be alone just yet, so he waits and takes a few steps back watching Eddie turn towards his bedroom and then back to him.

Eddie reaches out and grabs at his arm pulling towards him. “Stay, love. Sleep with me?”

“Of course,” Buck says softly letting Eddie drag him to the other bedroom. They get ready for bed properly this time this new something between them, Buck thinks, feels like home. He slides in next to Eddie wrapping his arms tightly around the man he loves, his best friend.

Eddie sighs and rests his head on Buck’s chest the two of them staying like that in the quiet darkness for some time until Eddie is leans up on one arm to stare at Buck. Buck stares quietly back at him, letting him think. He does trace the sharp line of his jaw working up to lightly trace his lips earning a soft gasp from Eddie.

Buck hums fondly, pulling Eddie closer to him. He places a quick kiss to his forehead, pulling back to continue trace Eddie’s features.

“Goodnight Buck.” Eddie whispers with such an intensity Buck can understand the meaning underneath. Eddie kisses his cheek before kissing his lips, once then twice and one more time before settling against his chest again; one arm gripping Buck tightly his leg laying over Buck’s hips.

“Goodnight Eddie.” Buck whispers finally letting his eyes close shut. He shifts, tangling their legs together and soon Eddie’s breathing evens out letting Buck relax completely. The moonlight filters in, a stray moonbeam coming to wash over Eddie’s face and Buck’s chest. There’s a stillness to the night that’s comforting to Buck and soon enough he feels sleep tugging at him.

They still have a lot to work out, to talk about. Tonight, tonight though, Buck falls asleep feeling like he’s rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! thank you for commenting and leaving kudos :)  
> i ramble on twitter : @spiderlingheart


End file.
